


The Will of Avalon

by MultiversaLemoNavigator



Series: The Will of Avalon [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiversaLemoNavigator/pseuds/MultiversaLemoNavigator
Summary: The start of the journey
Series: The Will of Avalon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684294
Kudos: 1





	The Will of Avalon

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize to all for how long this took for me to get out (Almost six months...), I was so wrapped up on trying to do another story (That I can't figure out a good opening for) instead of starting one that was more put together. Special thanks out to Chiquita who helped motivate me to finally start posting, and to Freyja for suggesting the genre. Hopefully y'all enjoy.
> 
> also the word program I typed this out in didn't quite translate italic text....which is supposed to represent internal thought. So I will be doing 'this' for thought "this" for speech. I may have missed a few in this chapter future chapters will be better.

The sun shined high in the air, it's light breaking through the trees and bushes shining in my eyes. "Yeah man it's crazy." I exclaimed to Matt as we stood on the front step of his house. "Someone had this on the curb with the trash." I gestured to the moderately sized television sitting on the ground at our feet. "I took it home to check and it works, played games on it for hours to be sure." I went looking from the television to my friend.  
He was taller then I was for sure, by at least a foot. His hair was cut sensibly though a little long as if it needed cut yet again. He was a lanky guy, his cloths fit him kinda baggy because of it. But baggy jeans and tee shirts were all the rage these days. "Man that's awesome." He said in his normal deep voice. "Now I got something to play games on." He took a step forward and extended his hand. "Thanks bro."  
I extended my hand and clapped it with his. "No sweat man." I said with a smile and a shrug as my hands fell back down by my side. "I saw it and figured i'd give it a shot for ya. I knew you had said you wanted one." My eyes drifted slightly taking in the deep green of the leaves around us. "And with as nice a day as it is I thought I'd bring it over."  
"Hell yeah." He said bending over and picking up the television that looked slightly smaller in his hands then it had in mine. "I'll take this inside quick."  
I took a step towards the door and opened the screen door for him. He stepped up and pushed open the inside door open with his foot, for it hadn't been closed all the way. Dogs barked and other noises came they were instantly drowned out as he pushed the door completely shut behind him.   
I let go of the screen door and took a few steps away from the door, my eyes looking out over his yard. It was a fairly nice sized corner yard. Another house could have easily been built on it. I inhaled deeply as birds chirped and flew around me. Smiling to myself I closed my eyes to enjoy the sounds of the glorious spring day. Cars drove by. Small children laughed in the distance. Adults argued with drunken revelry. Opening my eyes, I moved along the front of the house by the front bedrooms window. I hadn't yet been inside the house but from what I understood they were his younger sisters room. Paying the window no mind I moved to the path that led through the bushes that surrounded the front of the house and led out to the sidewalk. Looking out into the neighborhood beyond I waited for Dave to come back out.  
Two kids walked by me on the sidewalk, they looked about my age, They didn't even notice me as they were talking between each other. "They'll never know." He was saying as he laughed, seeming to be recalling an event they had both been involved or something.  
I began shuffling my feet back towards the front door. My mind moving to what I was going to be doing once I left here. 'Maybe I'll go to Jeremiah's.' I thought as i continued waiting. 'Nah he said he was going to Rock Valley to see his dad today.' My eyes drifted over towards the yard again. Definitely don't want to go home. I exhaled deeply as various images of home began drifting through my head. Mother and step father fighting with each other, no food to speak of in the cupboards, Brothers playing games. "No one will know." a man's echoed in my head, I shock my head as if to banish the images that came with it, white sheets above and below.   
Dogs barking. I turned around to see my friend coming out the house. He pulled the door closed behind him as he was coming out. "Yo bro." He said in his deep gesturing for me to come closer as if he had something to tell me that he didn't want anyone to overhear.  
I smiled knowing no one was around and if they were I am sure whatever he had to say they wouldn't care. I shuffled over to him. "What?" I said with a smile in a slightly hushed tone playing along with his secret act.  
"My sister wants to know if you would go out with her." He said in a hushed tone.  
I stopped. I had never remembered seeing his sister. I just knew he had two younger sisters. I attempted to imagine what his sister might look like based off him alone. Unflattering images of his face on a little girls body flashed through my head. I chuckled internally at the sight of them. "How old is she?" I asked not wanting to ask her brother if she was hot or not.  
"She's 11." He answered. "Only a couple years younger then we are." He went on.  
I exhaled deeply closing my eyes trying to think. Should I? "Hey you want to try something fun?" I shook my head slightly, popping my eyes open. "Yeah I don't see why not." I said throwing on my best half smile.  
He nodded, "I'll go let her know." He said dipping back into the house.  
I looked beside me where the window to his sisters room was, I had just happened to be standing there. Images kept flashing through my head. I head a noise beside me in the window, looking over I saw a pair of big brown eyes, a pair of full lip surrounding teeth in the biggest smile I had ever seen, hiding slightly under long curly hair. All thought disappeared from my brain. "Hi" I said to the breathtaking beauty before me.  
"Hi" She said in return.

I stood in the living room of their house it was only one of the few times I had ever been in the house. I paid little attention to the house or anything in it. My mind and my eyes were only glazed over them as they always searched for her, she wasn't in the room with me. I knew Matt was behind me for he had let me in.  
She entered the room, that same smile on her face that she always had. "Come here." She said quietly yet with excitement in her voice. She reached out and took my hand in both of hers pulling me towards the couch. Walking backwards not needing to look back knowing her own house, her almond colored eyes locked on me, always smiling. She easily pulled me along though I was easily twice her size, getting me so my back was to the couch. "Sit down." She insisted beaming with excitement.  
"What is it?" I smiled as I sat down slowly. Once I was sitting she let go of my hand and backed up quickly to the far corner of the living room turning slightly so that she was staring at the opposite corner of the room, her face began getting slightly red as she looked forward, always smiling. "Watch this." She said to the room but there was no need. I couldn't look away  
She straightened her back and raised her arms appearing as if she was holding something in front of her that was large and round her fingertips barely touching. She got up on her toes and skipped once before jumping into the air one leg stretched out before her toes pointed forward, and her back leg was up in the air behind her toes pointed straight back before landing on toes with a small thud. She dropped her arms and turned to me. "Did you see?" She asked.  
I had recognized it as ballet but couldn't think of what it was called...a jete? I thought as i looked up at her excited face. "Yeah." I said with a small internal chuckled.

It was cold side as I came into the house. Dave walked away from the door as I closed the door behind me. "No one is home right now, she's up stairs if you want to say hi to her." He said disappearing to the back of the house.  
I walked up the stairs taking two at a time, the hand rail felt smooth under my right hand as i used it to help pull myself up the stairs.Getting to the top of the stairs I opened the door to the left of me. The television was on the far wall, the bed was in front of the door. She looked up and jumped up as I came in, wrapping her arms around me, squeezing tightly, the scent that rolled off her was intoxicating, she pulled back slightly and gave me a small kiss upon the lips, then she handed me a letter, folded up small square, it looked more origami then letter. "I never understand why you just don't tell me this stuff when you see me." I smiled down at her sliding it into my pocket to read later.  
She stepped back removing her hands from me. "Cause that is everything I wanted to say while you weren't around." She said plopping back down on the bed covering herself up with a comforter, looking back at the movie she was watching. "And now I get to tell you everything I want to say now." She paused for a few heartbeats. "That way I get to tell you two things at once. See." She said looking back at me with a full smile."Sit watch the movie with me." She reached up and grabbed my hand in both of hers.  
I looked down at her, really wanting to. "I can't." I half smiled at her holding onto her hand. "They'll be home soon and you know they wouldn't like seeing me in here with you alone." I considered a moment doing it anyway. I glaces at the movie on the screen. 'Titanic.' I rolled my eyes back over to her. 'For you I would'. Brushing her curly hair from out of her face I placed the back of my hand on her forehead. It was slightly warm but not back. "Has it gone down?"  
She nodded her head as I pulled my hand away. "A little." She said curling her legs in front of her. "They say I got to go to school tomorrow." She seemed almost to be pouting.  
I chuckled openly. "Good then I will just get to see you in school." I said hoping that we'd be able to squeeze in some time together then. "I better get going before they come back."  
She stood back up now very openly pouting. "Fine." She said throwing her arms around my neck and seeming to hold onto me for dear life.  
One day I will take you from here. I told myself, wanting to tell her. "I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled down at her.  
"Yeah." She said back with a slight smile.  
I kissed her. "Bye" I said.  
"Bye." She said as she let go and stepped back.  
I turned grabbed a hold of the door knob and left. I walked down the stairs and back towards the front door. "Later Dave." I yelled towards the back of the house. I heard a small echo of a 'Yeah Later.' from the back of the house as I opened the front door. Cold winter air hit me in the face as I zipped my coat back up. Stepping out into the cold I quickly shut the door behind me. The wind was calmer outside then it felt at the door, with every breath clouds of smoke flew from my mouth. I exhaled pretending it was a cigarette with a small chuckled. Standing on the sidewalk in front of their house I inhaled deeply. I could still smell her on me. Unconsciously it made me smile as I began walking in the knee deep snow.

Jeremiah and I walked down the middle of the road downtown, reciting quotes that we had just got done reading at the library that we had thought were funny. The warm late summer sun beat down upon us as we walked down the hill towards where she used to live. "Dog, you should start dating again." He said out of no where.  
I exhaled deeply. Not this again. "Man I am telling you I just can't find anyone I think I like. Lets just get some beer and forget it" "Don't worry it's just two friends making each other feel good it's not wrong." The woman's words echoed in my head. Images of my fingers going inside her mouth.  
He looked at me suspiciously."You know," He said in a slightly suspicious manner. "Matt told me she might be moving back," He said with a very obvious smile.  
"Really?" I almost stopped mid stride but momentum alone carried me forward. "When?" I asked immediately invested.  
He outright laughed. "I hear she is coming back in the fall for school." He answered after he finally stopped laughing.  
"You think she would say yes though." I asked. "I mean maybe she has found someone else or is just plain over me?"  
He stopped laughing and looked at me somber tone. "Dog I have had to listen to you keep talking about her for almost a year." He shook his head. "I will let you know when she is back in town alright?" He said smiling slightly patting me on the back. "And remember, 'you are captain of your own ship.'" He quoted from the book we had been reading.  
I chuckled. "Yeah. Captain of my own ship."

The moon shined brightly on the front porch of the house which the number matched the letters in the address on the scrap of paper I held. It was a cool fall night.  
Matt appeared in the window of the front door, he opened it. As his eyes fell upon me he smiled slightly. "Hold on I'll go get her." He said as he disappeared up the stairs, seconds later down she came her eyes down caste watching where she was going. Once she reached the bottom she looked up at me with those same almond colored eyes. "Hi" She smiled at me reaching up hugging me slowly almost awkwardly.  
I placed my arms around her waist and picked her straight up into the air, her feet dangled off the ground as I hugged her, placing her down we stayed holding one another,   
After moments we looked at each other and kissed softly. As our lips parted I smiled. "Hi."

The winter wind was light against the face, narrowly felt unless one was paying attention. The leash tightened around my hand tightened as the pit bull attached to it ran forward sniffing the ground periodically.The town was dark as they walked down the sidewalk, she clung to my arm. Claiming it was for warmth, but he felt nothing but warmth from her body that was pressed against me. "How much do you weigh?" She asked as we played a game of twenty questions.  
"I weigh two twenty." I replied.  
"Really?" She exclaimed. "You sure don't look it."  
"How tall are you exactly?" I asked.  
"Five foot three." She replied,  
"Shorter then I thought." I smiled loving her height.  
"How much do you think I weigh?" She asked as we continued to walk.  
"Two twenty" I replied having let my mind drift and not thinking about the answer to the question I had half heard.  
Instantaneously I felt a playful nudge in my ribs as she laughed.  
"I meant one twenty." I laughed, still feeling her pressing against me.  
She laughed softly. "I know." She laid her head down upon my shoulder as we continued walking in the cool winter night.

I held the ring out in my hand, the summer sun bounced off of the white stone on the top. I thought it was large and gaudy looking, I knew nothing of it. What was real on it and what wasn't. But it is what I could find within my price range. She looked down at it in my hand, silent and unreadable. "Will you marry me?" I asked taking left hand in mine  
She looked from the ring back up to me. A smile appearing across her face and she nodded..I slid the ring onto her finger and she leaped up and kissed me."You know you didn't have to ask me dummy." She said. "We had talked about it and I already told you I would." She smiled at me.  
I smiled back. "You think I was gonna let you get away without me asking the words you were crazy lady." placed his forehead down onto hers. "I love you, you know that."  
She nodded still smiling. "Me too." She said, she took the ring off her finger and handed it back to me. "Now you just have to ask my Dad." She said looking up at me.  
"For you no problem." I said with confidence.

We stood in his kitchen, he had just showed us how to properly make hash browns. She had just conveniently went to the living room. That sly minx. I thought as I reached into my pocket, grabbing a hold of the ring. I pulled it out and looked at it in my hand as he stared off into the frying pan finishing up the hash browns that were to be dinner. A gold ring adorn with a single white marquise shaped stone on top. I took it between my fingers and exhaled offering it out to him. "Can I ask your daughter to marry me?" I asked swallowing hard as what I asked seemed to process in his head.  
He looked over at the ring in my hand. "Holy shit is that real?" He exclaimed in what seemed to be genuine surprise.  
I chuckled slightly at his response. "I couldn't tell ya." I said with a smile. "Can I ask your daughter to marry me?" I repeated desperately seeking an answer.  
He was quiet for a moment. "I don't see why not." He replied looking a little confused. "You know where she's at." He said gesturing towards the living room. I smiled at him and stepped out of the kitchen into the hallway. She stood in the living room looking at the kitchen door smiling at me.  
I walked over to her and took her hand sliding the ring back to it's rightful place upon her hand. "Will you marry me?" I asked her a millionth and final time.  
"Yes." She said audibly before jumping up to hung me.

People were filling out of the building in rapid succession all eager to get out of school. I found her in the crowd immediately. As I approached she saw me and she came to me. She wrapped her arms around me. "You are so lucky not to have to go to school." She said we began to walk back to her house.  
"You only got three more years after this to go." I said looking over the changing leaves upon the trees. "Besides I dropped out so I could start making us some money. I'm going to be eighteen next year gonna need it to get our first apartment."  
"Our first apartment." She giggled.  
"I know, hard believing right." I said as we crossed the street leaving the school behind us.  
"When do I get my blue mustang?" She asked with a small teasing smile at me.  
I laughed as I shook my head. "One thing at a time." I said looking down at her. "I'll get us everything we need by the time you are done with school." I reassured her.  
"I know you will." She placed her head upon my shoulder as we walked to her house across town.

The winter winds blew hard outside promising bitter cold and extreme discomfort. We sat in the living room of her father's place. She took the ring off her finger and handed it out to me."I can't marry you." She said. "I need time to live my life before we get married."  
I stood up and took the ring from her, my heart was breaking the words echoed and churned in my head. "Can't marry you. Need time to live my life." Over and over in his head. Without a word I turned and left stepping into the winter cold, feeling numb to winter's fury.

I sat in my room brushing my hair looking into the mirror.' I wish he hadn't stormed off like that.' I thought setting my brush down upon the floor next to the mirror. 'Oh well. I'll just explain tomorrow on the way to school.' She shut off the light and crawled into bed. 'I'll marry him eventually but for now we should just be young in love and together.' She smiled thinking of him, 'God I love that big dumb oaf.'

I wandered the streets aimlessly all the memories from all the years we had been together flooding back to me, all the while the voices echoed in my head. 'No one will know.' A man's voice said. 'It's just two friends helping each other feel better.' A woman's voice echoed. 'Don't you want to feel good?' The man's voice went on. 'No one needs to know.' The woman's voice echoed. Looking out at the snow I saw it. White sheets. I tasted the apple cider. I smelled her on me still from when she hugged me hello. I looked down at the ring I still held in my hand, I looked out at the ocean freshly frozen over. Then back down at the ring in my hand. 'I love you.' Her voice echoed in his head. He closed his hands around the ring. 'Why?' I asked myself as my mind whipped from one thought to the next not stopping on any long enough to get the thought of banishing it. I turned to leave before I did something I wouldn't live to regret. I will win her back someday. I attempted to tell myself as I opened my eyes and went to step away from the ocean.  
Horn sounded. Tires screech. Loud thud. Silence.  
I opened my eyes hearing noise coming close. My vision was blurry, I saw figures moving towards me slowly. I was cold, and laying down. I looked down to see ice beneath me. The world began going fuzzy. I laid my head down, and my eyes drifted shut.  
Crack. Yelling. Crack. Yelling. Crack. Bitter cold, Silence.


End file.
